La botella Borracha
by Ayanami Rei
Summary: En una noche aburrida, a los Get Backers no se les ocurre otra idea que jugar a la botella borracha BXG, KXJ


**La botella Borracha**

_Disclaimer: Lo de siempre Get Backers no me pertenece, etc, etc_

* * *

-No podías tener una idea mejor, Ginji ¡Mira que pasar el fin de semana con estos!

Ban señala enfadado al grupo que se encontraba en frente de ellos (o sea a Kazuki, Jubei, Shido y Emishi)

-Pero, Ban-chan- lloriquea chibi-Ginji mirando el cielo nublado- Yo no tengo la culpa de que lloviera...

La genial idea de Ginji había sido pasar el día en las aguas termales, pero les confiscaron el auto, iban a irse en autobús, pero hubo un derrumbe y cerraron la carretera, no pudieron regresar al local de Paul, pe este se fue de viaje y no podían ir a casa de Natsumi, así que fueron a la Fortaleza Ilimitada, Ban quiso comprar cerveza, pero las tiendas cerraron (no pregunten porque), aparte no tenían dinero, llovió, cayo un rayo, derrumbo un poste, se fue la luz y un sinnúmero de desgracias que los dejo como estaban: Los 6 aburridos de los chistes malos de Emishi, en el apartamento de Jubei sin saber que hacer.

Kazuki bosteza, pasando una mano por sus ojos.

-¿Estas con sueño? Puedes usar mi habitación- dice atentamente el Kakei, el hilandero niega con la cabeza, estirando los brazos.

-No, esta bien, además aun son las 7, aunque con el cielo así parecen las 9.

Se levanta y desaparece, para volver con unas velas y las empieza a prender.

-Eso no es necesario Kazu-chan- dice Ginji- puedo usar electricidad y prender una bombilla

-Y permanecer sentado en medio de nosotros toda la noche, cual lámpara, baka.

Ginji baja la cabeza ante el regaño de Ban, hoy el ojiazul lo había insultado mas de lo habitual y eso era bastante, hasta para Ginji. Kazuki termina de encender las velas y repartirlas en la habitación, cuando Shido se levanta.

-Bueno, yo me voy. No me gusta dejar a Madoka sola.

-¡Oye tu! ¡Entrenador de monos!- salta el dueño del jagan-¡No pienso quedarme aquí con estos fenómenos!

-Je, lo siento cara de serpiente, pero no tenemos espacio.

-¿¡Nani!? ¡Pero si es una mansión!

-Entonces será que no me gustan las serpientes taradas- dice disfrutando de la cara enojada de Ban y marchándose.

-¡!AHHH! ¡TEMME!

-¡Shido-kun! ¡Espérame!- Emishi sale corriendo detrás del Fuyuki.

-Y ahora… ¿Qué hacemos?- dice Ginji mirando a sus 3 amigos, que se miran sin decir nada.

Y así pasan 15 minutos (se escuchan grillos)… otros 15 minutos… ya van 45…

A los 5 minutos exactos de completarse la hora, Kazuki habla (vaya al fin)

-¿Y si jugamos a algo?- dice con voz timida.

-¡Claro! ¡Buena idea Kazu!

-¿Y como a que jugamos, fenómeno hilandero?

-¡Ban-chan! Yo escuche a Natsumi hablar de un juego, con una botella (la botella borracha :P, si no lo han jugado, se juega con una botella, al que apunta el pico de la botella tiene que responder una pregunta o tener un castigo)

-No, yo paso. En serio, Ginji tienes unas ideas…

Ginji baja la cabeza, apenado.

-¿No será que tienes miedo, Midou?- pregunta Jubei tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo dices? Ban Midou-sama no le tiene miedo a nada, menos a un estupido juego. Vamos, Ginji, trae la botella.

-¡¡En serio, Ban-chan!!- se levanta, animado y se detiene en modo chibi- Etto…

-Jeje, yo voy por la botella, Ginji-san.

Kazuli regresa con la botella y todos se sientan en el suelo formando un circulo, el Fuchoin gira la botella que señala a el y a Ginji.

-¡Siiii!-grita animado el rubio, Ban se arregla las gafas sonriendo con malicia, talvez a Ginji se le ocurra algo bueno para picar al hilandero, a juzgar por la sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro- ¿Cómo haces para arreglarte así el cabello?

Caída al estilo anime de todos (hasta yo me cai u_u)

-Etto… pues veras- Kazuki explica como se arregla el cabello, mientras chibi-Ginji asiente a cada palabra y Ban pasa una mano por su rostro. Vuelven a girar la botella y esta vez señala a Jubei y a Ban.

-Elige, acupunturero, pregunta o penitencia- por la sonrisa de Ban, Jubei adivina que ninguna le convendrá.

-Penitencia.

-Jejeje, esto lo voy a disfrutar. ¡Tienes que… pegarle a Kazuki!

-¿Nani? No voy a hacer eso

-¡Ban-chan, eso es cruel!

-¡Vamos Ginji, no hagas escándalo, es solo un juego!

-No importa, Jubei- dice Kazuki suavemente, el Kakei regresa a mirarlo.

-¡No voy a golpearte!

-Pero si ya intentaste matarlo una vez…

-Es solo un juego, ni importa Jubei, hazlo- sonríe para darle animos, el Kakei se levanta y estampa su puño en el rostro del maestro de los hilos.

-Sumimasen- dice, agarrando la botella y haciéndola girar, Kazuki baja los ojos, aunque fuera un juego no le gustaba que Jubei lo golpeara, evita sobarse el rostro para no entristecerlo más. La botella (de milagro n_n) señala a Ban (que elige penitencia) y a Jubei. El de las agujas aprieta los labios, debe hacer algo que afecte a Ban, ¿Pero que?

-Dile a Ginji que lo odias.

Ginji alza la mirada hacia Ban, esperando que se niegue o que reclame como hizo Jubei.

-¡Baka! ¡Yo no soy un sentimental como tu!

El rubio bajo la mirada, entristecido, levanta la cabeza hacia Ban (que se había parado) y clava sus ojos en los azules de Midou al escucharlo llamarlo.

-¡Ginji! Te odio- dice seriamente y sin desviar la vista de los ojos del rubio, Jubei se levanta indiganado

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Qué clase de persona eres?

Ginji hace el intento de levantarse para salir corriendo cuando siente la presión en su mano, una casi invisible cuerda rodea su muñeca, levanta la mirada y ve a Kazuki sonreirle, mira la botella que señala a el y a Kazu.

-Bueno, ¿Cuál será tu penitencia?

Ban y Jubei interrumpen su conversación, Kazuki sonríe divertido, se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos del emperador del trueno por su compañero.

-Tienes que darme un beso.

-¿Eh? Kazu-chan… yo… yo

-No importa, yo te ayudo.

El Fuchoin se acerca gateando al rubio, que seguía tartamudeando.

-Pe… pero… Kazu…

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada mas, porque los labios del pelilargo se cerraron sobre los suyos, Ban mira la escena atónito, las ganas de retorcerle el cuello al hilandero lo invaden.

Cuando Kazuki termina de besarlo, Ginji se levanta tambaleante y sale corriendo de la casa.

-Gin…- alcanza a decir Ban, antes de ver salir corriendo al rubio- ¡Ginji!- sale detrás de el, dejando el asesinato del hilandero para mas tarde.

Corre a través de las calles oscuras de la fortaleza, siguiendo a su compañero.

-Pero como se atreve ese fenómeno a besarlo- gruñe- Nadie tiene derecho a hacer eso…

Ve a su amigo sentado en una azotea, mirando al vacío.

-Ginji- se sienta a su lado, llamándolo con voz amable, tratando de dejar el enfado para más tarde- ¿Estas molesto?

-No- contesta este, sin mirarlo.

-Saliste así por el beso??? Era un juego, no te preocupes.

Ginji aprieta los puños, hubiera deseado que su amigo se enojara por eso.

-No es por eso. Dime Ban ¿tu me odias?

-¿Nani? Pero claro que no. era un juego, Ginji, si te odiara, no seguiría a tu lado.

Pasa un brazo por la espalda del rubio, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

-¿De verdad, Ban-chan?

-Claro tonto- sonríe con ternura ante el temor infantil de su amigo, hace una mueca al recordar el beso- Ummm, Ginji.

-¿Si, Ban-chan?- el aludido alza la cabeza para ver al ojiazul que no dice nada y observa al rubio, sus ojos grandes, sus labios entreabiertos. Se inclina hacia el, buscando sus labios y los saborea, muerde su labio inferior, Ginji abre la boca, disfrutando del beso y dejando entrar la lengua del castaño en su boca, pasa los brazos alrededor del cuello de Ban, volviendo el beso mas pasional.

Se separan agitados, Ginji baja la mirada y Midou levanta el rostro del rubio y le sonríe.

-¿Prefieres que te bese Kazuki?

-No… Ban-chan… yo…

-Por eso no me gustan esos juegos- le interrumpe el dueño del jagan volviendo a besarlo.

-Ban-chan ¿tu me quieres?- pregunta contra los labios de su amigo, este lo separa un poco de su cuerpo para verlo a los ojos.

-Claro, baka. No quiero que permitas que nadie más vuelva a besarte.

-¡Claro, Ban-chan!- sonríe alegremente Ginji, Midou lo observa extasiado, coge el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos.

-Te amo, Ginji- le dice muy serio, necesitaba dejarlo claro, vuelve a besarlo antes de que Amano responda, aliviado porque se sabia correspondido, Ginji se aprieta mas contra el cuerpo de su compañero, sintiendo el calor que emana de este.

-Yo también te amo, Ban.

Mientras tanto…

Jubei se sienta frente a Kazuki, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, se sentía mal por haberlo golpeado, pero eso no le quitaba la incomodidad causada por el beso del pelilargo a Ginji.

-Jubei…- empieza a decir el maestro de los hilos, acercándose un poco- Jubei- estira la mano para alcanzar la de su amigo.

-Yo… discúlpame Kazuki, por ningún motivo debí golpearte.

-No tienes porque hacerlo.

-¡Pero… Kazuki!

-Además yo también hice algo que te disgusto- el hilandero suelta la mano de Jubei, se quedan en silencio unos instantes hasta que Kazuki coge la botella.

-¿Seguimos jugando?- el Fuchoin da vueltas a la botella- ¿Cuál es mi penitencia?- pregunta sonriendo.

-Eres tu quien debería ponerme una.

-Esta bien. Quiero que dejes de tratarme como alguien al que debes cuidar.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-No quiero que dejes de cuidarme, solo que actúes… diferente.

-¿No te gusta la forma en que me comporto?

-No es eso- Kazuki baja la cabeza, ¿Cómo le decía que quería que dejara de ser su guardaespaldas para que sea… algo mas?- Bueno, entonces dame un beso.

Sonríe con inocencia, Jubei lo mira, confundido, un beso de su mejor amigo era algo que llevaba esperando sin esperanza durante años, recordó el beso que este le dio a Ginji y se acerco al hilandero, este levanto la cabeza y cerro los ojos, esperando sentir los labios de su amigo sobre su boca, se desilusiona al no sentir el esperado contacto, esta a punto de abrir los ojos, cuando siente los labios de su amigo presionarse contra su cuello, aprieta los labios, reprimiendo un suspiro, mientras Jubei lo besa recorriendo su cuello. El de las agujas se separa y mira a su amigo, que lo mira a través de sus ojos entreabiertos

-No dijiste donde debía besarte.

Kazuki sonríe y con uno de sus hilos le da vueltas a la botella.

-¿Otro beso?- dice sonriendo con cara de inocencia.

Cierra los ojos de nuevo y esta vez siente a su amigo morder levemente su garganta, abre la boca, anhelando sentir los labios del Kakei en ella. El juego continua unos minutos mas, con Kazuki pidiendo besos y Jubei repartiéndoselos entre su rostro y su cuello, besa sus mejillas, acercándose a las comisuras de sus labios, pero no los toca, el maestro de los hilos suelta un suspiro, jamás pensó verse en una situación así, con Jubei casi seduciéndolo, siempre pensó que seria al revés. Deja caer el rostro en el pecho de su amigo, sosteniéndose de su camisa, este lo abraza, acariciando su cabello.

-¿Por qué besaste a Ginji?

-El estaba triste, debes haber notado lo que siente por Ban y yo… quería ayudarlo… No lo volveré a hacer, Jubei, pero… Jubei… tu… yo

Jubei lo separa de su cuerpo y gira la botella una vez más.

-¿Qué quieres que haga como penitencia?

Kazuki lo mira con ojos vidriosos y se arrodilla (estaban sentados, así que quedo mas alto que Jubei)

-Un beso… aquí- se señala los labios con un dedo, el Kakei se arrodilla también, por lo que Kazuki debe alzar la mirada para verlo, cierra los ojos, nervioso por su cercanía, siente los labios de su protector presionarse sobre los suyos, lo rodea con sus brazos, enredando los dedos en el cabello de su amigo, abre la boca, deseando profundizar mas el beso. Jubei, por su parte, le rodea la cintura con una mano y con la otra acaricia su cabello, soltándoselo, introduce la lengua en la boca del maestro de los hilos, recorriéndola, dejándose llevar por el amor y la pasión que llevaba reprimiendo, pasa las manos por debajo de la camisa de Kazuki, acariciando su torso.

-Jubei-susurra Kazuki cuando se separa para tomar aire- Yo…

Es silenciado por el dedo de Jubei.

-Te amo, Kazuki- el hilandero sonríe, complacido- Aunque talvez no lo merezca.

-No seas tonto, yo te amo y no me importa si no te merezco.

Jubei vuelve a besarlo, tumbándolo sobre el piso.

-¿Crees que Ginji y Midou vuelvan?

-Lo dudo- contesta Kazuki, levantando la camisa de Jubei- Deben estar ocupados en lo mismo que nosotros.

Owari

_No tenia planeado que quedara así, quería hacerlo un poco más divertido T_T._

_Espero que les haya gustado, dejen comentarios, onegai. _

_Estaba pensando en continuarlo ¿quieren una segunda parte?_


End file.
